Hero
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: There is a hero in Miami, but no one knows his name or what he looks like. Ally Dawson wishes that she could find out who the hero really is. But what she doesn't know, is this person may be closer than she realizes. Two shot story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you enjoy the story!**_

It was a quiet day in Sonic Boom, so Ally and Austin are sitting in the practice room while Ally flips through a magazine. Austin sits next to her while she reads an article titled "Another person saved by the unknown hero".

"Man, this guy is amazing." Ally said, looking at Austin then looking back down at the page. "Why doesn't he let anyone see his face? He always either wears a mask or he is gone too quickly for someone to see his face." She says.

Austin just shrugged. "Maybe he just has so much to deal with already, he doesn't need anyone to crowd him." He said.

Ally sighed, "I wish I could find out who he really is." She said to herself.

_If only you knew, Ally. It would make this all so much easier_. Austin thought. He just stared at the look on Ally's face. It was a look of complete curiosity and hope. "Maybe someday you will…" Austin said and Ally looked up at him and smiled. He loved Ally's smile and he smiled back. He wanted so bad to tell her about his feelings towards her and hope that she felt the same way. But what if she didn't? What if confessing his feelings to Ally ruins their friendship and their partnership? Austin wouldn't take the chance of losing her. But, he had to know how she felt.

Ally smiled as she stared up at Austin. He had the most perfect smile. He was always there when Ally needed him and he was her best friend and partner. Ally really loved him but was afraid to say anything. What if he laughed at her and stopped being friends with her? But, what if he felt the same way? Ally wouldn't take the chance of losing her best friend. But, she needed to know the truth.

"Austin?" "Ally?" They both said each other's name at the same time and exchanged a small laugh. "You first." Ally said and Austin nodded.

"Ally, please don't get mad at me or tell me we can't be friends anymore when I tell you this." Austin said and took Ally's hands in his. He searched for the right words. "Alls, you are probably one of the coolest girls I know and that just makes you even more special to me. I don't know when exactly, but for a while now, I… um, have started to… have feelings… for you." He took a deep breath before looking her in the eye, "Ally, I think I might love you." Austin finally said.

Ally was speechless. Austin saw a tear roll down her cheek, "Ally," he wiped away the tear, "it's okay if you don't feel the same. Just forget I said-" Austin was cut off by Ally pulling his face down to hers and connecting their lips together. It wasn't a peck either. Austin wasted no time before wrapping his arm around Ally and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, they both pulled away in desperate need for air. Ally looked Austin in the eyes and smiled, "I think I might love you too." She said and gave Austin another kiss. This kiss, however, was just a little peck.

A few hours later, Ally had closed the store and Austin had left and he said that he would be back in about half an hour. Ally stood at the counter, writing in her songbook when she heard the door open. Thinking that it was Austin, she didn't look up from her book. "Hey, Austin. You're back early." She said.

But the person who walked into the store was most definitely not Austin. "Well, what is a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" The person said and Ally shot her head up to look at him. The person walked closer towards Ally.

"Wh-who are you?" Ally said. She backed up until she hit the other side of the counter.

A man laughed. "It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are." He walked up to Ally and grabbed her arms tightly.

Ally let out a scream but the man quickly covered her mouth and knocked her out. She lost consciousness and fell limp.

Austin was walking back to Sonic Boom when he heard a quick scream, then silence. He stopped and listened. _That couldn't have been Ally's scream, could it?_ He thought, worried. Without a moment to think, Austin took off running to Sonic Boom. Due to how fast he was running, he arrived within seconds. **(Hint Hint).**

When he arrived at the store, he saw some guy. The guy had an unconscious Ally against the counter and he had his hands all over her clothed body. Austin took a closer look and saw that her clothes were pretty much ruined with rips and cuts through the fabric.

Austin ran to the guy and yanked him off Ally, throwing him across the room. He held onto Ally and softly put her in a sitting position on the floor in the inside corner of the counter. He looked back up at the guy, who was just now recovering from Austin throwing him.

Austin rushed over to the guy, wrapping a hand around his neck, not hard enough to keep the guy from breathing, and pushing him to the wall. "How dare you touch, Ally!" Austin yelled. He was so focused on this guy that he didn't even here Ally wake up and peek her head over the counter to see him.

The man chuckled, "You're him, aren't you? That's hilarious. You're the man who saves people for free." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'free'. Ally's eyes got wide and she looked at Austin, hearing him growl at the man.

"I don't do anything for a reward. I don't need people giving me money just for saving them from mother fucking idiots like you!" Austin growled.

_Why didn't he tell me? Did he not trust me or something?_ Ally thought.

The man laughed again. "Right. But, if I were you, I'd take my pretty little girlfriend and make sure I get _my reward._" He said and Austin hissed and growled louder at him and tightened his grip on the guy's neck. The guy mumbled stuff that Ally couldn't hear but she could tell it was bad just by watching Austin.

He yanked the guy away from the wall and collided his foot with the guy's chest. It caused the man to fly across the room and hit the wall **(HINT HINT!)**. Austin's lips curl over his teeth and Ally, still hidden, focused on something.

_Were…were those fangs? _Ally thought. Austin's teeth were perfectly white and the two teeth in the front were pointed. She watched as Austin, with great speed, ran to the man, who was now unconscious, and disappeared from the store. **(I swear, if you don't know what's going on now, then you need help)**

**Ally's POV**

I stood up from behind the counter when I was sure that Austin and that guy was gone. I was still in great shock at what I saw. I ran up to the practice room and pulled out a book. _Twilight _**(of course)**. She flips through the pages until she stops at a page where Bella finds some accounts of vampires describing them as gorgeous, pale-skinned, powerful, and fast.

As I read through it, I thought to myself. '_Yes, it's true that even before, Austin was gorgeous. But he was never pale skinned until tonight and he didn't have cold skin either. His skin is warm to the touch. I saw tonight that he was definitely very powerful and very fast. Maybe I'm going crazy?'_

I kept staring at the book until I heard a familiar voice calling for me, "Ally?!" They said and I quickly closed the book, putting it back on the bookshelf.

"I'm up here!" I yelled back down and quickly ran to the piano, and opening my songbook. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Austin walked into the room. I looked over and smiled slightly. _Vampire…_ My mind reminded me of and I looked away from Austin. He came over and sat next to me on the piano bench. Instantly, I could feel my entire body tense up.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the last part of this story. I hope you like it!_**

**Austin POV**

I watched Ally closed. She had been acting weird ever since I walked into the room and especially when I sat next to her. She looked like she was deep in thought about something.

Finally after a while of silence, I spoke up. "Hey, is everything okay Ally?" I asked and I took her hand in mine.

She jumped in her seat like I had just snuck up on her but she stayed staring at a page in her songbook. After a minute of silence, she looked up at my face. "Huh? Um, yeah. Everything's fine." Ally smiled like nothing was bothering her but I wasn't convinced.

I smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. At first, Ally tenses up when my lips meet hers but then she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and kissing me back.

I kiss down her jawline, to her chin, and then her neck. As soon as I was kissing her neck, she made a small moan and pulled back quickly. She bit her lip and looked away. I grew frustrated and made her look at me. "Ally, tell me what's wrong. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Ally looked in my eyes and put her songbook on the piano. I looked at it and saw that, on the page she was staring at, there was a ripped out book page. I grabbed the page and looked down at it.

I felt the blood leave my face as I read the title at the top of the page. _Twilight_. Oh, god. I glanced at Ally and then back down at the page. I read through the page nervously. When I finished, I found it hard to speak as I put the page back on the book. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ally stand up and walk to the couch in the middle of the room.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. She was staring at me with a death glare, "Well?" She asked and I ran my hand through my hair.

I looked in her eyes and sighed. Giving up, I said: "How did you find out?" I almost whispered but her eyes told me she heard.

"Well, maybe next time you throw someone across the store, you should make sure I'm still knocked out. Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked me. At first I thought she meant why I didn't tell her about being…the way I am. But then she said: "Not about that. I meant, I didn't you tell me that you were the Miami 'hero'?"

"Trust me, I wanted to. But I didn't really want to tell anybody because I didn't want anyone to think I was just doing it for the fame. I already have enough to deal with between Jimmy wanting me to go on tours, song writing, and concerts." I got up and sat next to her on the couch. She didn't tense this time, instead, she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I was expecting you to be mad at me. Or at least, scared to even be around me."

I heard Ally laugh quietly. "Well, I was scared at first. I mean, seriously, I saw you chuck someone across the store and I now know that my boyfriend is a vampire. So, I don't think anything is going to scare me too easily anymore."

**Ally's POV**

I looked up at Austin. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. I didn't care if he was a vampire or not. He was and always will be my Austin. But there was one thing I still didn't understand.

"How is it that you are so warm and have a heartbeat?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I can control it. Those things only happen if I am extremely mad or very excited. Like when I saw that guy almost raping you, my skin was cold and I was trying my hardest not to tear him apart for hurting you." Austin said and cupped my face in his hand. "Don't worry, I'm still aging."

I sighed in relief at that last sentence. "Thank you…for everything." I said before connecting my lips with his. After a minute, I pulled away and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

I never thought I would be so lucky to have a guy in my life that was as wonderful as Austin.

I know he will always protect me and he will never hurt me. I love him so much.

He's my Hero.


End file.
